Love Is Easy, Presenting It, Not So Much
by forgottenMisfit
Summary: What happened in all of that space between moving and the SS Wedding. Here is how I thought things ended and how the family came together in the end. Cute fluff, RT, SS, SK, JBullit, Future fic with all ending characters.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did, the show would still be on.

Love Is Easy, This Presentations, Not So Much

It had been 7 years since they were on that train and so many things have changed. Taylor had ended up attending Berkeley after being away for a year. She came back and started her sophomore year with Ryan at Berkeley. She was already 2 quarters ahead of him but with Ryan's adjustments and her taking a quarter to move back and spend time with her mom, Ryan and her started at the same pace by their junior year. Their love got stronger and stronger as the time went by and during their senior year they had moved into an apartment together just off of campus. Ryan never went without telling Taylor he loved her again, and she tried to not ramble as much. They had their occasional fights and arguments but things never were aloof for long, their love was pure and everyone loved that they loved each other.

After the pain of not having Kirsten around, Julie had moved to Berkeley right before Joshua Atwood- Bullit was born to be with her best friend. Kaitlin not caring so much ended up attending Prodigy Academy a prestigious school in the Berkeley area to graduate and move cross country to attend Williams College. Bullit never did get over Julie, while Frank did. Frank loved his son, and had a deep part of his heart for Julie but they just didn't click on a more intimate level. Bullit gave Julie time and she eventually found the man for her, him. Their love was strong and this time there was no baby rushing them, nothing but time to figure things out and fall in love the easy way. He finally asked her to marry him and this time it wasn't like nailing jello to a wall, instead things were steady. Joshua was born into a loving family and Frank was willing to allow Bullit to attach his name to Josh's since he would be around more. Frank had ended up staying in Newport while Bullit moved with Julie and supported her in every way possible with her decisions with life. A year after Josh was born; Julie and Bullit had gotten married. Bullit was known as Papa in the house and Frank when he was around was daddy to Josh. Even though there was a distance, Josh got to see his dad for a weekend at least every other month if not twice a month. New- Match became New- Match Berkeley with a branch still in Newport, surprisingly being cared for by Frank since Kirsten and Julie were in Berkeley. The business was a success and this time amd there was no pimping of men. Kaitlin did eventually learn all of her step brother's names and had a great relationship with all of them. Keeping her school work alive and staying out of trouble came easier when she had 13 brothers supporting her and a step dad who made sure she was happy everyday. Life was going well and love was in the air for the Cooper- Bullit family.

Sandy and Kirsten were living the life they always dreamed of having in Berkeley with a little more running around than planned. Sophie was now 7 years old and running around with Joshua everyday after school at the office. They had set a playroom up in the New Match Berkeley office so both Kirsten and Julie could raise their kids along with a few other women who worked there. Sandy got to eat breakfast with his favorite ladies everyday and mini bagels were of the plenty for Sophie to be just like her dad. Through the years, Sophie was regularly babysat by Ryan and eventually by Taylor to, which gave her an excellent vocabulary with great pronunciation by age two since it seemed that Taylor never stopped talking, which for once was a good thing. Kirsten loved having big holidays in the house, and since Julie only lived 7 houses down it made it easy for them to do big meals together without the crowded living arrangements. Sandy and Kirsten's love was kept alive no matter what, and having Ryan and Taylor around to baby sit meant that they could go on dates once a week and double with Julie and Bullit without having to worry. As the years went on, they were the prime example to Seth, Summer, Ryan and Taylor and one day they would be thanked for it.

Seth and Summer lived in their little 1 bedroom apartment in Rhode Island this time with a kitchen and not a toaster, a couch and not two lazy boys, and with a closet full of more than bathrobes and soap that actually ran out. Summer was high fashion with activism and Seth, well he was still Seth, except now it was less about what Seth needed and more about supporting Summer. Atomic County was popular world wide and Seth was making money off of something he enjoyed. Summer was also getting the attention of many students at RISD whenever she visited Seth on campus. Their love was strong, they had their fights and Summer had her rage black outs but yet they still loved each other. After they both graduated from college, Summer and Seth moved back to California and ended up living in San Francisco where Seth went on with producing Atomic County at the Marvel Studio Headquarters and Summer ended up going to grad school at Golden Gate University. They had just gotten married a year before, Taylor being the Maid of Honor and Ryan the Best Man. The Wedding was held in the Cohen's backyard two weeks after Julie graduated from Berkeley and Ryan from Berkeley's School of Architectural Design. Frank came up to support Julie with Kaitlin, Josh and Bullit, wearing matching Team Julie shirts. Sophie and Joshua walked down the aisle together as ring barer and flower girl. They were now living happily together in their town house on Notting Hill in San Francisco while Summer started the Cohen Save the Sea Otter Foundation. The foundation was booming and helped relocate hundreds of otters and doubled the state's otter population while educating many children. Their life had fit into place and their destinies were fated to be the way they were, together, happy, saving the world, in reality and fictionally.

Ryan and Taylor were one week away from their wedding which would follow in the new tradition of the Cohen Berkeley backyard ceremony. The day of Summer and Seth's wedding, after everyone had been seated and just minutes before the ceremony, Ryan had pulled Taylor to the front porch and got down on one knee to ask for her hand where she agreed gleefully. During the whole entire ceremony their loving glances at each other were hiding the secret they hadn't wanted to ruin Summer and Seth's moment with. Almost ten months later and they were finally down to a few days before the wedding. Ryan had been working at the Phillips Architecture Firm in Berkeley where he was designing hospitals and the new Sandy Cohen Law Building at Berkeley. Taylor on the other hand had been working as a lawyer for Summer's Cohen Save the Sea Otter Foundation along with representing kids in need of a new life and guidance in juvenile detention facilities. She had finally put those linguistic skills to use in a place where her rambling would be useful. Living together in Berkeley in a dream home designed by Ryan with Taylor's design input, they were happy to start life as Mr. and Mrs. Atwood Cohen, making their loving relationship even more unbreakable by sealing it with rings for eternity. Living close enough to their family and far enough away to not always run into them.

Sophie and Josh ended up going to school together at Prodigy Academy where they got to spend time together and today they had the opportunity to make a special presentation for their class. The assignment was to make a family tree, but instead they made more of a family map together. Their teacher had approved of them to make this complicated map for the big presentation together instead of separately. All of the parent's, and the whole Cooper- Bullit- Atwood- Cohen gang came to see the children present their projects. Sophie and Josh stood together in front of their Second Grade Class along with all their family and other parent's and spoke together as they started.

"_My name is Sophie Rose Cohen,"_ Sophie said with a smile at the large audience that was mainly her and Josh's family.

"_And I am Joshua Atwood Bullit."_ Josh spoke with glee.

Together they started the explanation, _"And this is our mixed up, but happy family tree. The Cohen- Cooper- Atwood- Bullit Family Tree, So let's start out with the oldest parts of the tree."_

Sophie went on, _"Caleb Nichol is my grandfather, he married Grace, my grandmother and now they are both in heaven. They both had my aunt Hailey and my mom Kirsten. Then there is my Grandma Sophie, and My Grandpa Seth who are in heaven too, they both had my daddy Sandy, and my aunts Sarah and Sandra. My mommy and daddy met and had my brother Seth, then they adopted my brother Ryan, then they had me. But Grandpa Caleb also had another baby, she is my aunt Lindsey."_ She ended with a deep breath and a smile.

Josh picked up from there, _"Then there is my family and we are starting at my mommy. My mommy Julie was once married to Jimmy Cooper who is daddy to my sisters' Kaitlin and Marissa, who is in heaven with Sophie's grandparents. Jimmy then married Hailey who is Sophie's aunt and they live in Hawaii together. My mom then married Caleb before I was born and after Lindsay was born and became Grandma to Sophie, Ryan and Seth, which made Kaitlin, Marissa, and Aunt Kirsten sisters. But then Caleb went to heaven and my Mommy met Mr. Roberts and they almost got married."_

Sophie picked up almost in interruption, _"But instead Mr. Roberts's daughter married my brother Seth and now she is my sister in law, Summer Roberts Cohen. Then Mr. Roberts moved to Washington and…" _

Tag teaming from Sophie, Josh picked up his end, _"my mommy met my daddy Frank, and they had me. Daddy Frank is also Ryan's biological daddy, Ryan is Sophie's brother now though, and everyone is okay with that since he acts like a Cohen, but that means that Ryan is also my brother, even if he is also Sophie's brother. But my mommy and daddy didn't get married, instead my mommy fell in love with my Papa Bullit, and I then became Joshua Atwood Bullit. And then we have my 12 brothers from Papa Bullit, Austin, San Antonia, Houston, Dallas, Hanoi, Spencer, Lubit, Odessa, El Paso, Amarillo, XR County, and Corpus Christy. And Daddy Frank also has another son named Trey who is also Ryan's brother but not Sophie's but he is mine, and Ryan and Trey have the same biological mommy named Dawn but she is in New Mexico so she really doesn't count."_

Picking it up with a smile toward Ryan and Taylor in the back, _"Ryan though is now engaged to Taylor Townsend and marrying her next week so Joshua and I are getting a new sister in law, Taylor."_

Together they tried to close the presentation, "_And that is our family."_

Sophie continued, _"The Cohen's have my mommy and daddy, Seth, Summer, Me, soon to be Taylor, and Ryan who is also in the Atwood Family with Trey, Frank and Joshua, who is also in the Cooper Bullit family." _

Josh almost out of breath, _"Which is my mommy, my Papa Bullit, my sister in heaven Marissa, Kaitlin, Me, and my brother's Austin, Dallas, San Antonia, Lubit, Odessa, El Paso, Amarillo, San Antonio, XR County, Corpus Christy, Hanoi and Spencer. And Kaitlin's daddy Jimmy who married Sophie's aunt Hailey who is also now kind of my aunt." _

"_Along with Aunt Lindsey." _Sophie added in really quick.

Together after hours of rehearsing they said it without a hitch, _"And even though we aren't all biologically related, we learned that word from Taylor, we are one really big family, because we are all linked to each other somehow, and just because we don't have the same mommy's and daddy's doesn't mean we aren't family because we all love each other and we all care for each other and it doesn't matter who is in your family or how your family works, it only matter's how you love each other." _

The whole entire Cohen- Cooper- Atwood- Bullit clan stood up and cheered at the end of the presentation, claiming many laughs from other parents, students, a teacher and proud principal who had never witnessed a presentation like this before.


End file.
